Winnie the Pooh Meets Frosty the Snowman
Winnie the Pooh Meets Frosty the Snowman is the first Winnie the Pooh/Rankin Bass crossover made by BowserMovies1989. It once appeared on YouTube sometime in December 2009, but was quickly deleted, due to copyright claims. A new remake version will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot One day in a school shortly before Christmas, a magician named Professor Hinkle is hired to perform for the pupils but fails to entertain them, so instead the children go outside and build a snowman, who they name Frosty. However, Professor Hinkle's rabbit and Rabbit's cousin, Hocus Pocus, escapes from the building while wearing his owner's top hat, which the children decide to put on top of Frosty's head. To their surprise the magic of the hat causes Frosty to come to life with a trademark exclamation: "Happy Birthday!" This delights the students, but after seeing that the hat is actually magic, the agitated Hinkle wants it back. The children refuse to turn it over to him, much to his annoyance. Antagonized by both the children's dislike of his magic performance and the fact that he may not receive his top hat back, Professor Hinkle makes it his main priority to snatch the hat back from Frosty. The children and their snowman gleefully parade through town, shocking passersby with Frosty's anthropomorphism. The children are very happy with their new friend, but the temperature is rising and Frosty must leave for somewhere that is colder or else he will melt. Karen, a little girl who is especially attached to Frosty, suggests that the group bring him to the North Pole, but they are barred from boarding a train that will take him there due to their lack of tickets. So, Karen and Frosty sneak into the back of a train delivering frozen goods, and off they go. However, Hinkle has also secretly managed to hitch a ride on the train as well in hopes of stealing back his hat; but soon, he accidentally falls off and is knocked cold. Needing to put as much distance between themselves and Hinkle as possible, Frosty and Karen continue on toward the North Pole, accompanied by Hocus, who has chosen to side with them rather than Hinkle. While Frosty is safe from melting, Karen is freezing and Hocus, seeing her predicament, gathers with a group of woodland creatures to build a fire for her. Frosty knows that it is best if Karen is brought home, and he and Hocus decide to enlist the help of Santa Claus to transport her there. Hocus leaves to search for Santa Claus while Frosty decides to take Karen to a greenhouse for warmth, but Hinkle has since come to and wants the hat back. He blows out Karen's fire and starts to pick a fight with Frosty who dodges and weaves. Being too slow for Hinkle, Frosty sees no other choice but to put Karen on his back and do a belly flop down to the bottom of the hill where a greenhouse lies. Frosty carries Karen inside where she would be warm and safe. However, Hinkle has followed them on foot all the way down the hill to the greenhouse and he locks Frosty and Karen inside. In the meantime, Hocus manages to bring Santa Claus back to the greenhouse in order to take Karen home. But when they enter, they discover to their horror Karen sobbing over a puddle of water that used to be Frosty, with Frosty's top hat lying nearby. However, Santa Claus revives Frosty by opening the door and letting in a strong wintery wind. Before Karen can put on Frosty's hat, Hinkle pops up and declares that he wants it back. Santa stands up to him and threatens to never deliver another present to Hinkle in all his life if the magician dares to harm Frosty in any way. He also tells him that he'll find a new hat in his stocking on Christmas morning, if he writes his apologies; this causes Hinkle to hurry home and start writing. Afterwards, Santa Claus takes Karen and Frosty on a sleigh ride back to her house. There Frosty and Karen bid each other goodbye and Santa brings Frosty back to the North Pole, keeping his promise that Frosty will be back again someday. At the end of the program, Hinkle is seen with a new top hat as the title song is sung. Towards the end, the final line is altered with Frosty declaring, "I'll be back on Christmas Day!" Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Bowser, Mistress 9, and Bowser Jr. guest star in the upcoming remake version of this short film. Links Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Christmas Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Remakes Category:Short Films